1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a furnace utilizing a circulating, pressurized hydraulic fluid for providing heat energy.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art there have been various types of furnaces which convert forms of energy into heat. Some of these have involved the use of conventional hydraulic pumps, but these are generally inefficient and do not provide the necessary control for rapid heating of rooms, or for sustained operation.